This invention relates generally to an attachment device for underwater salvage and more particularly to a salvage attachment lift device for sunken vessels, including extendable lugs, designed for insertion in a predrilled hole.
Underwater salvage attachment devices, when used, have usually been make-shift equipment fabricated at the salvage site. They generally are not fabricated to provide optimum strength to weight ratio or to specifically facilitate diver and/or manipulator use. Prefabricated devices for underwater salvage vary from grapples, for bodily grasping the submerged object, hooks which penetrate the object, to complicated attachment devices which provide apparatus for assisting in connecting cables or other elevating means to the sunken object. These devices generally are complicated and cumbersome with little consideration given to manipulation and attachment underwater by divers. While the operation of these devices is generally satisfactory after attachment, they present problems because of the considerable amount of time and effort which must be expended during attachment because of the necessity of special tools and rigging. The present invention solves these problems by providing a device which is relatively simple to manipulate and attach while still providing the necessary strength for salvaging operations.